


Cut Out the Middle Man

by missjmelville



Series: August Fic Challenge [20]
Category: Falling Skies
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s05e08 Stalag 14th Virginia, F/F, Pre-Femslash, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4622838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjmelville/pseuds/missjmelville
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the other side of the room, Hal watched confused, he really hoped they weren’t fighting over him.</p>
<p>Maggie & Isabella have a talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cut Out the Middle Man

**Author's Note:**

> Day twenty-one of my august fic challenge, this kind of popped into my head during the last ep of Falling Skies, Hal doesn't deserve two beautiful women.

Cleaning guns was easy, almost fun even, Maggie enjoyed having something to focus her whole mind on, and it helped her to clear her mind of distractions. Like Hal and Isabella. She was confused enough as it stood already with her feelings for Ben and Hal and now she had a competitor for Hal’s affections and no idea if she even cared or not.

So she cleaned guns and focused only on the cold metal beneath her fingertips and the smell of gun oil, the rough fabric of the rag catching on her calluses. She timed her breathing with every careful swipe along the barrel; it was a good relaxation technique. 

“Can I help with that?” she looked up, concentration broken to find Isabella standing before her, eyes hard as if she had steeled her resolve and was about to do something daring.

“I know we bonded over killing Kegel and everything but we’re not friends,” maybe it was harsh but Maggie couldn’t deal with this right now. Isabella didn’t leave though.

“I know that,” Isabella looked away briefly, eyes landing on Hal who was reloading ammo on the other side of the room, then turned back to Maggie, “I don’t know what I stepped into between you and Hal but maybe it doesn’t need to be a problem.”

Maggie quirked an eyebrow, was Isabella trying to insinuate that she would be stepping aside and leaving the way clear for Maggie or that Maggie herself should step aside? Before she could say anything in reply, Isabella continued on in a rush.

“I’d like to get to know you better Maggie,” her cheeks flushed slightly and she was clearly struggling to keep her eyes locked with Maggie’s, “You could do better than Hal,”

Maggie laughed suddenly, Hal looked over at them frowning, then she realised Isabella wasn’t laughing along with her, it wasn’t a joke.

“You’re serious?” Maggie couldn’t stop the shock from entering her words, “You want… me?” It was like somebody had flipped the world upside down suddenly, it didn’t make sense.

“How about instead of competing for Hal, we skip him entirely?” Isabella looked sly now, as if she thought she had won something, maybe she had.

“Alright,” Maggie made up her mind, she smiled devilishly, “Let me finish this first and then we can,” she paused trying to find the right words, “ah, cut out the middle man,” 

From the other side of the room, Hal watched confused, he really hoped they weren’t fighting over him.


End file.
